¿Que reflejas?
by Algodoncito
Summary: Si una imagen dice mas que mil palabras, ¿La persona en el espejo podrá decirme la verdad?


Estaba en esa cama circular, colocada tan delicadamente como un huevo de la más bella ave.

Con la elegancia de un pavo real albino.

Cual magnificencia e imponencia de un quetzal.

La bella durmiente.

Una habitación decorada para su bella criatura, rodeada de espejos; porque la belleza debía reflejarse hasta el infinito.

Todos los días aquella doncella de cabellera de noche despertaba a su hermoso sol durmiente.

Todos los días todo podía reflejarse, menos ella. -Solo debía reflejarse lo hermoso- Decía ella cada vez que entraba.

-Madoka. . .- hablaba para ella en el tono más obsesivo y escalofriante.

Se acercaba a su rostro, admirándola, sin resistirse a tocarla.

Su piel era tan suave con un hermoso aroma a inocencia que amaba.

-Tan bella- Repetía para ella.

Colocando sus manos en su rostro de una manera tan impropia, los deslizo a su cuello y sus fuerzas se contuvieron.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza y esperó que sus ojos se abrieran para dar inicio a su amanecer.

Tardo en despertar esta vez.

Sus ojos somnolientos se abrieron sin observar nada.

-Buenos días, Madoka. . – La miro con una ligera malicia en su sonrisa.

-Homura-chan, Buenos días- Volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con su mirada magenta con la más grande sonrisa del mundo; con la única que podía iluminar sus días.

Aquellos ojos rosados que descoordinada con su vivaz sonrisa, una mirada opaca y muerta de ilusiones.

Tan bella marioneta.

-¿Qué deseas hacer hoy Madoka-san?- Pronunciaba mientras extendía un vestido negro con blanco para que se cambiase de su pijama color rosado.

Ella sin preguntar tomo el vestido y se cambió frente a ella con naturalizad, haciendo que los ojos magenta se cerraran por un momento.

-Mmmm. . . . podríamos ir al parque tomar el té sentadas en el campo de flores. . . – Dijo con seguridad ambigua, no estaba segura pero sentía que era algo bueno de hacer.

-Me parece bien. . .si es lo que deseas- Su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo, pues Madoka era alguien que de manera inmediata entraba en confianza con la gente, y siendo más cercanas había desaparecido el pudor de cambiarse frente a ella.

-Homura-chan. . . .¿Por qué no te reflejas?- Su curiosidad y cuestionamientos eran los mismos cada día.

-Solo la verdadera belleza se refleja Mi Madoka- Sus palabras sonaban cual más fino hilo de seda, y sus manos se deslizaban sobre el cabello rosado de su amada.

-Tú también eres muy hermosa, deberías estar reflejada también- Quiso rosar su mejilla pero se levantó extendiéndole la mano para seguir su rutina.

Aquella chica que había despertado de una serie de sueños confusos y extraños se sintió un poco desanimada de no poder regresarle las caricias a esa chica sin reflejo.  
Pensó.

Aquella persona que me levantaba todos los días, un príncipe que despertaba a la chica de la torre más alta con un beso.

Esa chica de pelo de la noche más oscura era real, seria acaso que más bien esto fuera el sueño.

¿Un fantasma? ¿Un vampiro?

Algo tenía que ser para no poder reflejarse. Se obsesiono con la idea.

¿Qué era realmente esa entidad que cuidaba de ella?

¿O acaso ella estaba volviéndose loca?

Todos los días pasaba lo mismo, pero este día se había vuelto diferente, se había cansado de la misma respuesta todo el tiempo.

Su mente estuvo distraída, caminar se volvió mecánico, servir el té mientras con la mano izquierda le pasaba una galleta con jalea de fresas al pequeño plato de Homura se había vuelto acciones inconscientes.

La cuchara en la mano derecha.

Dos cubos de azúcar.

Tres vueltas a la derecha, cuatro vueltas a la izquierda.

Todo, era igual que ayer.

Noto que aquellas acciones estaban de memoria en su cuerpo.

Monótono, igual.

Ningún cambio.

Ni siquiera el viento soplaba diferente, siempre en la misma dirección.

Siempre en el mismo sentido como el reloj del parque.

En las noches ella se quedaba sola en esa habitación llena de espejos.

¿Por qué la dejaba sola?

Se comenzó a preguntar la razón de su estadía en ese cuarto poco común.

¿Era algún extraño castigo o privilegio?

Miro el espejo detenidamente, como nunca lo había hecho.

Observo su reflejo como si nunca hubiera visto su rostro.

¿Quién soy?

Se preguntó en sus labios, pero en otra voz.

¿Quién soy?

Resonó otra vez, pero entonces noto que no venía ese cuestionamiento de ella, venia de su reflejo

Unos ojos angustiados y opacos se mostraron incordinada con su figura.

Retrocedió asustada al ver un reflejo de algo que no existía en su habitación.

¿Quién soy?

Pregunto aquel reflejo.

Su parecer era celestial con un vestido blanco y pulcro cual novia en el altar.

Su presencia se expandió en todos los espejo como pantalla de televisión.

Parecía una broma, una trampa.

Cosas que solo pasarían en un reality show.

En cualquier momento saldrían las cámaras.

Las manos aquella aparición celestial y aterradora golpeaban los cristales.

Quería escapar

Quería respuestas.

¿Quién soy?

Ella estaba enrollada en sus cobijas sobre su cama rodeada de pedazos de espejos rotos, y la habitación revuelta, como si un huracán furioso atacara su cuarto siendo ella el ojo del huracán.

Intacta

Piensa que es una locura.

Piensa que tal vez su cabeza ya no está funcionando bien, pero tiene sentido porque su vida es tan rutinaria que tal vez es normal.

Tal vez

Tal vez.

No ha podido dormir por los acontecimientos aterradores que sus ojos presenciaron.

Aquel reflejo se había vuelto grotesco y exigía salir de los cristales, ella simplemente lo rompió de un golpe por lo asustada que estaba.

Adrenalina pura.

Sus puños rompieron la primera pantalla bizarra y los pedazos grandes cayeron al suelo y unos cuantos pequeños le habían cortado las manos, pero ella tomó los pedazos del suelo lanzándolo a los demás espejos, esperando que se rompieran de una sola vez.

Los piso, los aventó, procurando dejarlos más pequeños que su cabeza, porque sentía que si los pedazos estaban suficientemente grandes esa criatura entraría a su habitación.

Sus manos sangraban, aun no le dolían por la adrenalina que se había desencadenado en su sistema.

Se sintió menos preocupada sabiendo que no había reflejo alguno en las paredes.

Miro el suelo y su angustia aumento pensando que vería un par de ojos.

Corrió a su cama circular.

Su pequeña isla en medio de un mar de miedo.

Sus pensamientos no la dejaron dormir.

Su dolor físico y su angustia mental no la dejaron cerrar los ojos.

No quería escuchar ningún ruido.

Comenzó a conciliar el sueño poco a poco.

Homura estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su preciosa perla, esperando verla tan placida y hermosa como cada mañana, lista para robarle el primer beso del día de sus labios cual pétalos.

Otra hermosa mañana para ella.

Abrió unos cuantos centímetros la puerta y se percató que esta arrastraba cristales que hicieron imposible abrir la puerta para que ella pasara.

Se angustio, estaba asustada.

¿Qué había pasado?

Apenas podía observar lo que había dentro de la habitación.

Todos los espejos rotos y pequeñas gotas de sangre que se distinguían en el suelo blanco.

Sus pupilas se encogieron y su cuerpo reacciono como terremoto.

-MADOKA- grito empujando la puerta que no cedía ante su pobre fuerza.

-. . . . . –Se escuchaban pequeños quejidos más no palabras.

Eso la tranquilizo un poco – Madoka. . –Siguió tratando de abrir la puerta para entrar y poder ver con sus ojos lo que realmente sucedía, pero de igual manera esos quejidos se hicieron más fuertes, como un animal, como una niña enferma que no quiere ir a la escuela y trata de aparentar el mayor dolor posible.

Su poca paciencia se acabó y golpeo la puerta con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba, haciendo que se abriera lo suficiente para que ella entrara y viera lo que había pasado.

Cada espejo había sido reducido a pedazos y varios de estos estaban con manchas de sangre, golpes de sangre.

Desesperación

Sangre

Reflejos extraños

Su pálida piel había alcanzado una palidez mayor.

Estaba impresionada, asustada.

-. . .m-madoka. . –Se acercó a la cama rodeada de espejos rotos, pisándolos a su paso - . . Madoka. . B-buenos Días. .- Sus palabras eran temblorosas e inseguras, a pesar de tener todo bajo "control" aparente no esperaba lo que había visualizado ni lo que pudiera llegar.

Los ojos de Madoka se abrieron como platos blancos antes de servir el plato fuerte, grandes y vacíos, atentos a todo y a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento.

Miraron a lo único que se movía en la habitación: Homura.

La miraban con miedo.

Ella salió de la cama del lado contrario al que Homura se encontraba.

-¿Si eres real?- Su silueta desalineada, su postura, sus pupilas vibraban en una pequeña locura de no entender que sucedía, su mente estaba confundida y su cuerpo lo reflejaba.

Esa pregunta había aturdido como una bala en el más pequeño cuarto. -¿Q-que? . . Claro. . – Se acercó paso a paso, buscando algún lugar en el suelo donde pisar y no hacer ruido, pero era imposible.

Aquella chica de ojos rosados opacados por el miedo y sus pensamientos tomo un pedazo de vidrio del suelo, el más grande que podía haber ya que ella se había encargado de hacerlos pequeños.

-. . P-porque nunca te reflejas. . –Sus manos se juntaron y la amenazaron con el arma improvisada que había tomado. No entendían ninguna de las dos que y por qué estaba pasando todo esto.

-Te dije que solo lo. . .-Fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-¡NO!- Grito con furia- También hubo cosas horribles que se reflejan. . . .- Pensó un momento reflexionado para sí misma -. . Tal vez solo. . . –Mira a todos lados haciendo confundir a su única espectadora.

La miro a los ojos sin nada que decir relajo sus manos haciendo que Homura relajara su respiración y se motivara a realizar el primer paso.

Entre la cuarta y quinta costilla entro un pedazo de reflejo en un ángulo de 10°

Fue un corte limpio, una maniobra perfecta y un espectáculo de confeti rojo en pequeñas gotas con serpentinas carmines y otras más purpuras se había pintado el cuarto, yaciendo en el suelo una pequeña figura de lo que solía ser una chica, que en un momento todo para ella había cambiado.

La espectadora de aquel brutal suceso corrió para solo sostener el cadáver de su preciada.

No podía llorar, no sabía que sentir.

¿Qué pasa?

Estaba en shock

Su mente no podía asimilar todo esto y para ella estaba dormida, aun así estuviera cubierta de sangre.

Solo estaban ahora ellas dos.

Su eterna bella durmiente y su reflejo muerto.

Un pequeño pájaro arrancado de la naturaleza, muerto dentro de la jaula de plata en la que fue cautivo, todo se le dio, todo se le obsequio a cambio de su libertad, su canto y su belleza.


End file.
